


The Center of Angst

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Immortality, Love Confessions, M/M, Villain!Harry Hart, death and lots of tears, turn back now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: So I was talking a friend and since I’m an Angst pot, I decided to embrace it with open arms and start an Angst Drabble. This will be both Merwin and Hercival, some Harry/Eggsy in a father/son relationship and Percival/Eggsy in a father/son relationship. Tags updated as it goes.To be warned, this is going to be full of sadness and despair.Abandon all hope, ye who enter here





	1. I Hate You [Merwin]

“Care to repeat that, lad?” Merlin stated as he glared at the computer screen, he was currently the handler for Eggsy’s mission; they’ve been dating for a few months and just recently hit a rough spot.

 _“I said that you don’t care”_ Eggsy’s voice came through the speakers, causing the older man to frown.

“Now why don’t ya think I care about ya?” He stated as anger started to show itself in his voice. How could the lad think that?! “If I didn’t care about ya then why am I still yer handler?” He snapped as he stood up.

_“Clearly all you care about is work, do you even know what day it is?! No, I bet you don’t because it’s not important enough for you”_

“We’re not going to talk about our problems over the coms. Do yer job, Agent” Merlin stated louder, causing his voice to echo in his office.

 _“Oh, you didn’t just ‘agent’ me”_ Eggsy snapped over the coms, Merlin heard rustling over the mic and figured it was Eggsy getting off the bed but Eggsy’s screen was still black so he had no idea what the young lad was doing _“You fuckin’ dickhead! Fuck you, Bruv”_

“Is that-” Merlin started but was cut off by Eggsy.

“ _No! Fuck you. I hate you”_

Merlin felt his heart clench at his words, he couldn’t mean that right? “Eggsy” Merlin tried before he was cut off again.

 _“No! I hate you! I fucking hate you, Hamish. I want Mary t’ be my handler; I want nonfin’ t’ do wif ya!”_ Eggsy yelled through the mic before the link was disconnected. Merlin stared at the black screen before he grabbed his mug and threw it against the wall, shattering it.

Merlin panted and glared at the wet spot on his wall; fine if that’s how he wanted to be then two can play this game. He tapped his glasses and waited for the person to answer “Mary, I’m handing Galahad’s mission over to ya. I have other important things to attend to” Merlin then contacted someone else “Arthur, I’m taking a leave. I’ll return in a week” before he disconnected and left.

* * *

Merlin had a good and very lonely week off, he would rather take a week with Eggsy than be alone; Merlin frowned as he walked into his office and rubbed his face, he wondered if Eggsy was still mad at him. He groaned and turned heel before he headed to the other office where the other handlers were located, he knocked and walked in; he looked around and found Mary who’s normally clean station was covered in to go containers and coffee cups. “Mary” he stated which made the woman gasp and turn around, she stood up in such a rush that she fell back into her chair before she stood up again. “I need to speak with Galahad”

Mary gasped before she bit her lip and looked away, only then did Merlin noticed her eyes were red-rimmed and she looked exhausted; Merlin had a bad feeling, it was almost justified when she whispered that she was sorry. Merlin took a step back before he turned and left the room, he ran on autopilot to Arthur’s office, he didn’t knock as he walked in and met with a red and puffy eyed Harry. “Eggsy” Merlin stated.

“Merlin” Harry began as he wiped his eyes and sniffed before he slipped his glasses back on “I’ve been trying to contact you” he stated as he stood up and looked him in the eyes “I’m sorry. We lost him”

Merlin stood in shock before he walked around the desk and grabbed Harry’s suit and pushed him against the wall “What do ya mean ya lost him?!” he yelled as he shook him, Harry just frowned at him.

“Merlin...Hamish. We lost contact with him” He started again and gently grasped Merlin’s biceps “He went dark for six days...our extraction team found a burnt body in his suit” Harry caught his friend when his legs gave out, Harry gently lowered him to the ground.

“Nae, stop cocking around, Harry. He can’t-”

“Dental records match” Harry stated cutting his friend off “I’m sorry, it’s Eggsy”

Harry knelt in front of his friend who blinked twice and mumbled “The last thing he told me...was he hated me” he closed his eyes as his eyes stung “He died..." Merlin swallowed thickly "Thinking I didn’t care” Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Harry before he looked down at the metal Harry had in his hand.

The same metal that was given out when an agent dies.

Merlin took it and allowed the tears to run down his face. “Oh, lad. I’m so sorry; I love ya”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great way to start out, right?


	2. Flowers On A GraveStone [Hercival/Merwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t really have a set date to throw these out. Just when I feel like it, ha! 
> 
> Don’t kill me.

Harry wasn’t a thief. But every other Thursday he would walk past a large two-story house with a beautiful rose garden, it had reds and pinks in one section and yellows with some whites in another; some daisies scattered with Lilly tigers, overall it was a beautiful garden that Harry couldn’t help but snag a few flowers on his way by.

He’s done it roughly two or three times before he got caught. Harry jumped out of his skin at the young voice that came out of nowhere while he smelt a rose he was looking to snag “So you must be my flower thief” Harry turned the left before he found a young man in his late 30’s, sitting on the ground and smiling up at him with gardening gloves on. 

“Oh, um. My apologies” Harry mumbled as a dark blush dusted his cheeks. The young man laughed and waved his hand. 

“It’s alright, Bruv. But you’re going to bring me to the person you keep stealing my flowers for. Gotta make sure they’re worth it” he winked before he pulled his gloves off and grabbed a cane beside him. Harry watched as the man slowly got to his feet and leaned heavily against the cane “Come on, let’s go gov” 

Harry blinked as he watched the man limp over and cut the rose off and walk out of his gate, Harry’s feet brought him over to the man before they two of them headed down the street, his slow gate matched Harry’s older gate almost perfectly. Harry glanced at the man who was at least 20 years his junior but acted like he shared Harry’s age. 

“So how often do you steal my roses?” The man questioned with a smirk on his face, showing fine lines that were just beginning and dark bags under his surprisingly bright sapphire blue eyes. 

“I’m terribly sorry for stealing them. They’re beautiful I couldn’t seem to help myself, all of them are” Harry stated before he cleared his throat “Every other Thursday” 

The man nodded “Thank you, my husband loved roses and our daughter loved daisies and lily tigers” his voice thick with emotion before he glanced over “Hope they’re worth it” 

Harry bit his lip and didn’t know how to tell him that they were heading to a graveyard. So he didn’t, they walked in silence before Harry’s curiosity got the better of his olden brain. “If you don’t mind me asking; you seem quite young to be limping and relying on a cane. What happened?” 

The man gave a tight smile and stated “Mission gone wrong” Harry nodded before the man smiled brighter “M’ Eggsy, by the way” 

“Harry” Harry nodded to him before he took a deep breath “Well, we’re here” he stated as they paused at the gate of the cemetery. Harry kept moving forward, he could hear Eggsy following him. 

It wasn’t far in.

Take the main entrance to the large oak tree after the fourth stone.

Turn left and head up the hill to the third stone.

Turn right and walk until the large willow tree. 

Three stones left of the tree, sat a medium sized upright stone made a beautiful white marble and Roman font that read: 

**Alistair Morton-Hart**

**Born: January 13th, 1953**

**Died: May 27th, 2017**

Eggsy turned to Harry who mumbled “I come by every other Thursday  and leave a flower on his grave. He loved roses” 

“Gov, why didn’t you say something?” 

“And tell you what? I was stealing your roses to place on my late husband's grave? It’s something I regret doing, I’m not a thief” Harry mumbled before he turned and faced Eggsy when he felt a hand on his arm

“Come with me” he stated before he headed down the path going in the opposite direction. They only walked for another four stones until they came up to a large upright light pink marbled stone, this one had two names on it in elegant old English:

**Hamish Mycroft**

**Born: September 8th, 1954**

**Died: February 14th, 2015**

**Daisy Unwin-Mycroft**

**Born: July 4th, 2010**

**Died: February 14th, 2015**

“We all have something we regret, ‘Arry” Eggsy mumbled lowly as he leaned against his cane and rubbed his stomach “Don’t let showing your love be one of them” Eggsy smiled up at Harry as he took in the headstone and the roses that laid to one side and a small bouquet of daisies and lily tigers. 


	3. Why Are You Scared? [Hercival]

When Percival first noticed it, he should have smacked himself. Like full on punch in the face for being so stupid; his fellow knight wasn’t exactly the sneakiest and yet managed to completely avoid him. It pissed him off to no end, they’ve been getting along just fine and then suddenly he started to pull away and avoid him; but not this time, he wasn’t going to get away. Percival tracked the peacock down the to changing bay most agents use before missions, Percival opened the door without knocking and allowed it to close loudly behind him; he kept his face neutral when Galahad jumped and sat straight up from where he was tying his shoes. 

Galahad blinked twice before he smiled. 

“Ah Percival, good evening”  

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Percival stated in that monotone voice of his, he noticed Galahad’s lips forming a tight line before he pushed them up and took a breath.

“I’m terribly sorry. But I haven’t been avoiding you; just been busy and-”

“Bullshit” Percival cutting it which had Galahad closing his mouth before the top agent stood up.

“You know it’s terribly rude to interrupt someone” He stated as he pulled on his suit jacket after checking his gun that sat snug to the left side of his chest and buttoned it up. Only then did a thought cross the other agent's mind.

“What are you scared of?” 

Galahad glared and fixed his tie “I’m not scared of anything, thank you very much” he stated as he turned and went to walk past Percival. 

Percival sidestepped and gently pushed Galahad back “Not this time, Harry Hart. You’re going to tell me why you’re scared. Then you can leave to your mission” 

Harry and Percival glared at each other a few tense breaths before Harry finally snapped “Fine! I’m scared of you, Alistar!” Harry stepped back and took a shaky breath, as he looked away “I’m scared...that one day you’ll look in the mirror and see yourself as _I_ see you. Then you’ll realize just how _amazing_ you are and then you’ll leave” Percival could only stare as Harry kept talking “I know it’s selfish but I don’t want to be alone again, is that too hard to ask?” 

“Then why are you avoiding me!?” Percival snapped, none of this made sense. If Harry didn’t want to be alone then why was he pushing him away, he felt a headache coming on as one always did with dealing with Galahad. 

“Because…” Harry paused again and fixed the sleeve of his suit as he did sometimes when he was nervous or embarrassed but didn’t say anything, which caused Pervical’s eyebrow to twitch, he was sick of the roundabout 

“Because why, Harry!?” 

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you, alright?!” Harry snapped and faced him, the look of fear on Percival’s face spoke all the words Harry needed. Harry squared his shoulders and took a deep breath “Now then. If I’ve answered all your questions, I have a church service to attend” he stated before he pushed his way past Percival.

Percival watched as Galahad walked down the hall, he vowed to himself that when Galahad returned; they would have a very long talk about what happened in that room. The damned Peacock of the Kingsman agency just can’t confess like that and leave.

But Percival never got the chance.

Harry never returned from Kentucky. 


	4. Immortality Sucks [Merwin]

Do you know the downfall of being an immortal? 

You watch all your loved ones die. 

But the good thing is seeing how technology advances. It was a breakthrough when they finally found a way to put someone’s memories into a interactive program. So even though his lover is long gone, he could still talk to him. 

“Stayed up too late again huh?” 

Bottle green eyes opened and took in slightly transparent person who suddenly appeared in front of his desk. Bottle green eyes took in the thin, yet muscular body shape, the mole on their neck and that cheeky smile. 

“I’ve told you not to stay up too late. It’s bad for your health, Mish” 

A smile pulled on the green eyed mouth as they locked eyes with bright blue. 

“I know my dear. Ya tell me all the time” 

The transparent person smiled and laughed before they looked around “Man Mish. Your office just gets better and better every time I see it” A pause before “Aren’t you lonely?”

A deep breath. 

“Everyday my heart” the greened person stated as they stood up and walked up to the transparent person, the blue eyed beauty smiled up at them. 

“I love you, Hamish” 

A hand came up and went to cup their cheek but it just passed through the person and program ended. “I love ye too, Eggsy. Forever”


	5. You Lied To Me! / There Was Never An Us [Hercival]

Percival panted as he raced down the long concrete hallways, he had no clue where he was; his glasses were jammed and couldn’t get a signal out or in for that matter. 

Percival felt his lungs burn as he pushed his body harder, he had this sinking feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t figure out why. 

Maybe it was because he woke up in a king sized bed with surprisingly soft covers and pillows, completely disarmed, no guns, no blades, no shoes.

Percival slowed to a jog when a doorway came to view, he stepped through it and blinked at the bright light; it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and when they did he found himself staring down gun barrels. 

Percival’s eyes widened before he readied himself for a fight.

“Stand down. Honestly, can’t listen to directions” 

Percival blinked confused, he knows that voice. Percival could only stare as fucking Harry Hart pushed his way between the men with guns, he smiled and fixed his sleeve. “Good evening Percival. It’s been a while”

“Been a while…” Percival mumbled as he glared “You died! We all saw you die, Galahad” 

“Tsk” Harry stated as he slowly smirked “Of course I didn’t die, as if I would give Chester the satisfaction of killing me” Harry turned to the men beside him “Go on, finish getting everything ready” 

Percival watched as they left, he was so confused. He turned to face Harry “Get what ready? Galahad where are my weapons? I need to stop…stop…” Percival blinked as Harry smirked again. 

“Who are you going to stop? Alistar?” Harry questioned him as he lifted both hands up and tilted his head to the right, Percival swallowed against the lump that formed as he stared at the agency’s top agent. 

Percival didn’t stop to think before he stomped up to Harry and decked him in the jaw with a rather good left hook, Harry grunted as he hit the ground and then when Percival’s socked foot pressed down on his chest

“You…you lied to me” Percival mumbled before he yelled louder “You LIED to me! This whole time! Did you even care what happened between us?!” 

Percival let out a cry when Harry grabbed his ankle and with a pull, followed by a roll; he was pinned to the ground with Harry’s knee against his throat

“I am sorry Alistar” Harry began “but there was never an us. I let you fuck me and that was it. No feelings were exchanged so when I pulled Kingsman from under Chester’s filthy greedy hands, I would think nothing of it”

Harry calmly stated as he stared down at the second best agent with cold eyes before Harry leaned down and replaced his knee with his hands, Harry squeezed Percival’s neck slowly as he mumbled “I will miss you though” 

Percival reached up and clawed at Harry’s hands as he felt Harry’s hands squeeze his neck more, cutting his air off, he struggled under him and Harry kept eye contact, just as Percival’s world blacked out he heard Harry speak again. 

“Goodbye my love” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one night. Whoa man. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t hate me.


	6. Going To The Chapel [Harcival]

He couldn’t believe it. His lover was dead. 

Everything in his body screamed at him that it was some horrible trick, that Harry was going to walk through the doors and laugh at him for falling for such a stupid prank. 

But days went by. 

Weeks went by.

Months went by.

And Harry never came through the doors. 

Alistair was at a loss. Harry has been a loving pain in his side for years, twenty years actually; ten of those being his boyfriend. 

And now he was gone. Alistair found himself not wanting to stay home and staying at the Estate or walking the high end of London until stupid early in the morning. 

Alistair sighed as he paused at a chapel, he noticed the parking lot was full of cars, one had the words ‘ _ Just Married _ ’ on the back window. Alistair sat on the bench outside and leaned back before he closed his eyes. 

* * *

_ “Going to the chapel and we’re gonna get married” Harry hummed lowly as he dusted his ridiculous amount of framed butterflies, Alistair walked up behind him, as he had just walked through the front doors and heard Harry singing.  _

_ “Gee I really love you and we’re gonna get married” Alistair added in as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, Harry smiled and turned around to face him. _

_ “It still feels like a dream that you asked my hand, Alistair” Harry smiled before he kissed him lightly  _

_ “After this mess with Valentine is over and we’re married. I’ll take you any place you want to go” Alistair promised as he gently took Harry’s hand and kissed the plain golden band.  _

_ “My goodness, what a gentleman” Harry teased.  _

* * *

Alistair opened his eyes when he felt someone sit beside him, he glanced over and saw Eggsy. “Strange seeing you out of a suit” Eggsy mumbled. 

Alistair took a shaky breath and sat up with a smile, Alistair was wearing a pair of Harry’s sweat pants and lounging shirt, hair unstyled “We were supposed to get married. Today in fact, at this church.” Alistair mumbled as he wiped his eyes. 

Eggsy didn’t say anything but leaned against him when the doors to the church opened and the song ‘Going to the chapel’ floated down the stairs bringing a whole new wave of tears. 


	7. Goodnight, My Angel [Merwin]

_ Goodnight, my angel.  _

_ Time to close your eyes.  _

 

Long strides carried the Kingsman quartermaster down the hallway of the medical bay of the Kingsman Manor. The man spent more time here than in his office.

“Back again I see” The doctor on duty stated as the quartermaster signed in.

“How is he?” The Scotsman mumbled as he glanced at the doctor, when he got a slow shake of their head he walked away and through the sliding doors, down past other healing agents to the room in the far back, away from everyone. He pressed his hand against the scanner and waited for the door to slide open.

Laying in the bed sleeping laid Eggsy. 

Hooked up to different machines and IV’s.

 

_ And save these questions for another day.  _

_ I think I know what you've been asking me _

 

Merlin quietly walked in and over to the plush chair what was quickly added after the staff realized Merlin wasn’t going to leave. “Good morning, love” Merlin mumbled as he sat down, slowly dull blue eyes opened. 

“M-Mish” came a low and shaky voice. 

“Sh, do nae talk. I’m here” Merlin mumbled as he took Eggsy’s thin hand, he slowly thumbed over it. He smiled when Eggsy did. Merlin gently brought the hand up to his face and kissed his hand softly. 

It hurt Merlin’s heart watching his husband’s health decline so rapidly. 

They had no idea how or why.

Merlin had every test the Kingsman could offer, ran over and over again, and yet everything came back negative. 

Eggsy was suffering from something Merlin couldn’t fix. 

Merlin smiled and kissed his hand again and started to tell him about how their daughter was doing and how she was already walking a few steps and even said her first word, which was “Daddy”. Eggsy weakly smiled and Merlin felt his nose and eyes start to burn when he felt Eggsy’s hand trying to hold his.

“Tired” Eggsy mumbled in a low voice as he tried to fight his eyes closing. Merlin looked over at Eggsy and felt his throat start to tighten. 

 

It was time. 

 

“Sing for me?” Eggsy glanced over at him and smiled lightly, Merlin couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Of course” Merlin mumbled before he gently slipped Eggsy’s wedding band off his finger and kissed his hand again before he started to sing lowly.

“I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you   
And you should always know   
Wherever you may go”

Merlin smiled weakly as Eggsy tried to tighten his grip on Merlin’s hand again. Merlin moved closer and held Eggsy’s hand between the both of his; Eggsy had became so weak that it was hard for him to move or even hold anything.

“No matter where you are   
I never will be far away   
Goodnight, my angel   
Now it's time t-to sl-sleep” 

Merlin’s voice cracked as Eggsy mumbled that he loved him as Eggsy eyes slowly closed and his breathing started to slow down.  

“And still so many things I want to say   
Remember all the songs you sang for me   
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean   
I'm rocking you to sleep” 

Merlin took a shaky breath as he held onto Eggsy’s hand tighter, almost as if he could take Eggsy's pain away. He glanced at the heart monitor as showed Eggsy’s oxygen and heart rate dropping.

“The water's dark   
And deep inside this ancient heart   
You'll always be a part of...me” 

Merlin closed his eyes and finally allowed the tears to fall as he bowed his head when the machine let out a beep, long and low. 

Merlin let out a broken sob as a hand was placed on his back and the machine was turned off.

* * *

 

Per his husband’s request, his friends and family already thought Eggsy was dead, that he was killed in a warehouse fire with no body recovered.  Leaving his funeral for just the Kingsman agents. 

It was a grey day, cold and windy. Everyone was dressed in black and stood around a grave as Eggsy’s casket was being lowered.

 

_ Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream _

_ And dream how wonderful your life will be _

 

Merlin held their daughter in his arms and she watched the casket confused. She would grow up not knowing who her other daddy was, not knowing the light that Eggsy brought into Merlin’s life. Now everything was bland and grey.

 

_ Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby _

_ Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me _

 

As Harry spoke as Arthur, no one commented on the tears running down Merlin’s face or Harry’s. Merlin didn’t put up a fight when Harry gently removed his daughter from him. Merlin didn’t say anything when Harry told him to take his time and that they would be waiting in the car.

 

_ Someday we'll all be gone _

_ But lullabies go on and on _

 

Merlin placed his hand on the headstone and took a shaky breath mumbled "Goodnight, my angel. I love ye" before he turned away and headed to the car, he slipped Eggsy's wedding band on his ringfinger, so it sat against his own. 

 

_They never die_

_ That's how you and I will be _


	8. Don't Let Go, Okay? [Hercival]

Percival wasn’t one to admit if he was scared.

He’s been an agent all his life, from when he was in the FBI and then MI6 and now Kingsman. He was used to facing fear head-on without blinking.

But something changed.

Harry Hart came into his life.

Once he started to date Harry, he began to fear if he would return home or if Harry would return home. Vday was a disaster or him, honestly. Not knowing if he boyfriend survived or not.

Percival was so relieved when Harry survived and continued to work as an agent.

They went on solo missions and missions as a team.   
But this mission.

He knew they wouldn’t return from.

Percival panted and looked down at his own blood-soaked suit soiled with his own blood before he looked over at Harry who wasn’t doing any better, Harry could barely keep his eyes opened. Percival knew that they were safe hiding here until the extraction team arrived.

He slowly stood up and crossed the room in the abandoned mill in Puerto Rico, he slid down next to Harry which caused the man to look at him.

“Hey, handsome” Harry whispered as he leaned against him and laid his head on his shoulder. “Are we safe?”

“Not yet my love. They’re coming to get us, okay? Just hold on a little longer” Percival mumbled into his soft hair. Harry hummed and shifted so he was holding Percival’s hand.

“Don’t let go, okay?” he whispered as his breathing became labored. Percival scooted closer and closed his eyes.

“Never” he mumbled as he felt his eyes sting when he heard Harry stop breathing, he kept his eyes closed as he followed him into death. 


	9. The Damage Is Done [Merwin]

Eggsy grunted as he started to wake up, he coughed when smoke entered his lungs, he gasped as he felt something heavy over his back. What happened?

Eggsy slowly opened his sapphire eyes and looked around, he was in Arthur’s office, but everything was covered in smoke and dust. He grunted as he slowly got up, he knocked the board off his back and panted.

Oh god, he hurt.

He looked around and couldn’t find Harry, what were they doing before he blacked out; he grabbed his head, when he pulled his hand away he found himself bleeding. He stumbled his way to the hanging mirror Harry kept in his office, he wiped off the dust and blinked back at his reflection.

He had a large gash in his face, starting from the left underside of his jaw up across to the bridge of his nose, how didn’t he notice the pain?! Eggsy grunted as his mind now registered it. He stumbled out of the destroyed office and noticed the hallway was just as damaged.

What the fuck happened?!

Why can’t he remember anything?!

Eggsy continued to stumble down the hallway, as he walked he noticed bodies of fallen Agents, handlers and techs littered the hallway. He had to find Harry and Merlin.

Eggsy managed to get downstairs and pushed opened the door to Merlin’s office, his eyes widened when he saw blood coating the walls. But no Merlin. Eggsy whipped his head in the direction he heard gunshots coming from.

Eggsy raced down the hallway as fast as his bruised and damaged body would allow him. He panted heavily as he ran, he smiled when he saw Percival shooting at people; finally. “Percival! Thank fuck!” he called as he pushed his burning legs quicker, he frowned when he saw that Percival was shooting at other agents.

He slowed to a stop when Percival threw a lighter over and it exploded, Eggsy watched as Percival panted and pulled his hand away from his side. His hand was wet.

“Fuck” the Irishman cursed as he looked around the corner.

“The damage is done Alistair, come out” Eggsy blinked, that was Harry’s voice. Eggsy walked up to Percival.

“Percival! What is going on?!” Eggsy stated as he glared when Percival didn’t answer him, he reached out and gasped as he stumbled through Percival. He looked down at his hands and blinked before he turned to look down the hallway.

His eyes widened as he saw Harry and Merlin standing in the hallway, in Merlin’s arms laid Eggsy. Bleeding and nonmoving.

“Am I dead?” he mumbled before he turned to Percival who grunted and called out.

“Give Eggsy back, then I will come out”

“Oh my dear, you know just as I do that Eggsy is dead” Harry stated with a smirk.

Eggsy shook his head and ran at Merlin who was still holding his body. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he knew that he had to get back to his body and fight his love.

Eggsy jumped into his body and gasped as he opened his eyes and his pain doubled, he punched Merlin and was dropped. He quickly ran to where Percival was hiding before he looked over his shoulder at the two men who had complete control of Kingsman.

“Mo grá, don’t fight us. Come with us Lad” Merlin stated as he held his hand out. Eggsy glanced at Percival before he took a step back and ran off with the other agent.

Eggsy and Percival didn’t stop running until they were in the woods, a sudden explosion had them thrown to the ground, looking back.

They found the Kingsman Manor gone.

Just a hole remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do my readers have any prompts they want me to try? 
> 
> I'm very good at ripping people's hearts out. 
> 
> I'll even rub some salt in the wound for free <3


End file.
